


The Problem With That

by ABigChaoticSad



Series: One-Shots! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABigChaoticSad/pseuds/ABigChaoticSad
Summary: Kageyama opens up about his relationship and Karasuno doesn't respond well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: One-Shots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856083
Comments: 38
Kudos: 409





	The Problem With That

Hajime and Tooru played with his hands, something they did mindlessly when Tobio ended up in the middle of them during the cuddle sessions. Hajime defaulted to massaging his palm and fingers on his right hand. Tooru, weirdly, defaulted to cracking his fingers and checking his nails and his knuckles. 

As a halfway in this weird little routine, they shuffled a little closer and switched hands, repeating the actions and giving equal treatment to them. Tobio just sighed.

  
  


“I’m going to tell them on Monday,” Tobio said.

The two third years looked at Tobio, surprised. There was silence then they went back to his hands. Hajime asking after a minute, “you sure?”

Tobio nodded, saying, “we’re getting surprisingly close as a team. It feels wrong to keep something like this from them.

For the rest of the ritual, they were quiet. They fell asleep soon after, ready to enjoy their weekend together.

\----------------------------------

When Monday came around, Tobio stalled until right before everyone left for the night, gathering attention onto him. When he started struggling with his words, Suga just smiled at him, patting his arm.

Tobio took a deep breath, “I’m dating Iwaizumi-San and Oikawa-San.”

Everyone stopped at this, Suga even snatched his hand away from his arm.

“What?” Hinata asked, “you’re really dating them?”

Tobio realizes distantly that he should have waited until they had gotten over the loss against Seijoh from about a week earlier.

“Are you the reason we lost?” Tanaka asked.

Tobio was both shocked and hurt by that, “Wha-”

“Kageyama-Kun, if that’s true-”

“It’s not!” Tobio felt his heart crack in his chest. Sugawara even thought that? 

“I mean, I’m not surprised if it is,” Nishinoya looked almost disgusted at him, “you’ve known them since middle school right? You’d do anything for them.”

Tobio felt like he was going to cry, “no-”

“Enough,” Daichi said firmly. He looked at Tobio, “go on ahead Kageyama, I need to talk to them.”

Tobio looked surprised, swallowed down the lump in his throat, and looked down before he nodded. He reached to grab his gym bag, Tsukishima and Tanaka unnecessarily away from him, hurting Tobio worse. He walked out with his head down and tears in his eyes.

At home, he called Hajime and Tooru, telling them what happened.

\----------------------------------

For the next week at practice, anyone who partnered with him was assigned and reluctant. No one sat with him at lunch. He walked home alone.

Right after Friday’s practice, Ukai stopped him.

“You’re no longer the starting setter.”

Tobio took a sharp breath in, Ukai continued, “they don’t trust you anymore. We can’t have that in a setter. I’m sorry Kageyama.”

He walked home alone, later than everyone. He passed Ukai’s store on the way home, seeing them laughing inside, getting meat buns and laughing together.

With tears welling up he hurried home.

Within a week he stopped showing up to practice. Everyone avoided him, he wasn’t even playing in the practice games because of it. He wasn’t needed there.

Tooru and Hajime came over during the weekend. They cuddled Friday night, went out all of Saturday, and slept over at Tobio’s house.

But Tobio woke up alone. Which was weird, they would usually stay in bed past noon. Confused, he got up and started downstairs, greeted by hushed whispering.

“I think we should break up with Tobio-Chan.”

Tobio froze on the steps, ice filling his chest all over again. 

“I know what you mean,” Hajime replied, “I mean, he’s not even playing anymore.”

A horrible thought entered his mind, did they really only stay with him to- no! They didn’t, they wouldn’t- but Tobio thought the same about the team. 

“This is going to suck, isn’t it?” Tooru asked.

There was no verbal answer, but Tobio figured Hajime just nodded. Tears welled up and started falling, blurring his vision. He heard a gasp, as Hajime and Tooru turned the corner to see him. Tobio choked out a sob, and covered his mouth with his hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

He took a breath mid sob, looking at them with a red face stained with tears, “please don’t,” he cried. 

“I wouldn’t-” another sob. Tobio sank down, sitting on the stairs and sobbing into his hand, the other gripping the railing.

Hajime and Tooru jumped into action, trying to get Tobio to calm down.    
  


“I’m sorry,” Tooru said, “I just thought, since we caused this-”

“But you didn’t!” Tobio yelled. He was still crying, but he looked down and quietly said, “you didn’t cause this. They made the decision.”

Tobio paused again, sniffling a little and wiping his tears away - now only a few escaping compared to before. He stopped and looked up at them, “you weren’t just with me to beat us, right?”

Hajime and Tooru froze, and Tobio took that as a sign. Looking heartbroke, and tears falling rapidly once more, he just said, “oh.”

That broke Hajime and Tooru out of it, the both of them scrambling to reassure him.

Within the next thirty minutes, they were back in Tobio’s bed, Tobio in the middle as Tooru played with his hair, and Hajime traced circles on his shoulders and arms.

Hajime broke the silence, “What made you think we’d do that?” 

Tobio waited a minute before responding, “the team. They asked me if I was the reason we lost to you.”

“Oh Tobio-Chan, you guys lost to us because they suck.” This made Tobio snort. Hajime hit him playfully. They cuddled in silence.

“What am I going to do? I want to keep playing but,” Tobio paused, “I don’t fit anywhere.”

“You fit right here in our arms.”

There was silence before Tooru busted out and Tobio snickered. Hajime flushed, “I didn’t mean for that to come out.”

Tooru wiped a tear away, “no, it was brilliant. Never hold anything like that back again.” They settled down and cuddled the rest of the day away.

\----------------------------------

During lunch on Monday, he was approached by Hinata, who asked him to come with him. Cautiously, he followed his former friend, to the gym. There, the team stood, all of them looking guilty.

“Listen-” Daichi started.

  
  


“We’re sorry!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, tears falling.

“We’re supposed to support you as senpais and beat up the people who are mean to you!” Tanaka yelled, getting closer to Tobio.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya, equally as close as Tanaka, now closing in with him, “We’re not supposed to accuse you of stuff and make you feel bad!”

“We’re sorry!” They tackled him in a hug, crying and rubbing their faces on his head and his chest, almost like animals.

Suga chuckled, before looking at Tobio, “We’re sorry, we shouldn’t have said what we did. I hope they make you happy.”

Tobio gave a small smile.

After school, Tobio texted Tooru and Hajime, letting them know he’ll be doing a bit of practice with his team, telling them that they apologized and asked if he would come back. Practice, although disjointed because Tobio was trying to find his place again, went almost too quickly. After he got dressed, he started walking out. The team caught up to him. As they were exiting the gate, they saw two figures standing there, one waving excitedly.

Tobio saw Tooru and Hajime, brightening up and jogging towards them, animatedly talking to them about his day.

The team looked at each other, and Daichi asked them if they wanted to join them for meat buns.

Maybe things were going to work out.

Hey! Wanna join an awesome [discord](https://discord.gg/8EwF6DDrmC) with amazing writers, readers, and artists?


End file.
